Drunk at Alfred's House
by DefineSugar
Summary: A drunk Arthur makes his way to a party at a certain American's house, and Feliciano makes pasta.  USUK and many other pairings.


**AN: My sister and I wrote this story together. We take turns writing for ten minutes, then switch. It's really fun and this story wouldn't be what it is without her. I would have never come up with some of these ideas on my own. Please enjoy the story!**

Arthur was walking down the street, more stumbling than walking actually, when his phone started to ring. He was drunk out of his mind once again, and now his stupid cell was making the most obnoxious noise a phone could make.

Taking out it out and holding it upside down, he said, "He-hello? Who is-hic-it calling me at this bloody –hic- hour? No, I don't want any meatloaf. I said no, and that's –hic- final!" Arthur stumbled then, reaching a hand out to the stone wall beside him to steady himself, missing, and dropping his phone. It skidded across the pavement, but he barely seemed to notice and walked on, leaving the person on the other end of line waiting forever.

Finally Arthur made it to a park bench and sat down. "Where was that dang –hic- git's house again? Left? Up? I'll just go that-a-way," he said, pointing in a random direction. He didn't get up though, just sat there, staring into the dark. There was a street light just a few feet away, casting it's eerie orange glow in a small circle that Arthur sat at the very edge of. His head slowly fell forward, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes, making it hard to see the suspicious figure approaching him. He wanted to see who it was but he did not have the energy to lift his head or brush his hair out of his face.

"Oh, what a coincidence meeting you here, da?" Arthur ignored the man, recognizing his voice right away. "Arthur? Have you been drinking? Oh well. Well I assume you're going to Alfred's house because of what I heard you mumbling about. I think I should take you there seeing as you don't even have enough energy to look at me. Come on." The man helped Arthur up and they started slowly, oh so slowly, down the dark street.

When they got to Alfred's house, the man rang the doorbell only to find that there was a party going on inside and that no one would have heard it. The man knocked on the door. Again. He decided to open the door and walk in, hearing almost ear shattering music. Arthur groaned.

"Hey, dudes! Wait, why are you just standing there, get in here and PARTAY," Alfred said, grabbing both Arthur and Ivan by the arms and pulling them through the door. It was more like Ivan allowed Alfred to pull him in, there was no way he would be forced. Once Alfred realized he was grabbing that giant, creepy, psychotic man he let go, though still held on to Arthur.

"I am going to go find a certain Prussian now, so I will be leaving you," Ivan said with a mischievous grin, walking through the crowd that parted for him. Arthur and Alfred simultaneously shivered, glad that they weren't the object of Ivan's interest.

"Dude, what's up with you? Where's the energy, the party is just getting started!" Alfred smacked the shorter blonde on the shoulder none too gently, sending him stumbling sideways into the crowd. He was pushed in further and lost sight of the door. It really was a large house for someone who lived alone, except for a temperamental alien and a pudgy whale.

_Ugh, I didn't know that Alfred was having a party today. Well, I haven't really talked to him in a week so how could he have told me? Oh well. I'll try to find him again and ask if I can go upstairs and try to sleep._ He tried walking in the general direction he thought Alfred was and ended up tripping over a short, green alien who started cursing.

"Fuck you, you fucking bastard. I'm gonna fucking fuck you up, limey." The small alien, Tony, walked away, spurting other colorful words. _What the bloody he-_ Arthur was interrupted from his thoughts as a familiar Frenchman slipped his hands around his waist.

"Get the bloody fuck off me you bloody pervert!" Arthur pushed him away and stomped off before he could get even angrier about what Francis was going to say. As he was grumbling to himself, he bumped into a young man who was looking grumpy as ever, sitting with a pout on his face as his little sister tried to get him up to dance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there Vash." Arthur wasn't feeling well but didn't feel like pissing off Vash, who most likely had a gun or two hidden somewhere on his person. He turned away and stumbled through the people once again, ending up in the kitchen.

"Oh, it's Arthur!" a very cheery voice said from behind the refrigerator door. "Would you like some pasta? It'll be done in just a few minutes, so hold on and I'll bring you some. Don't you love pasta? I knew as soon as I saw the food that pasta was what this party really needed." Feliciano closed the fridge, hands full of various pasta sauce ingredient thingies.

Arthur felt his stomach summersault at the thought of any food, even if it was delicious pasta. The Italian really was a good cook, but everything he made was pasta-related. "Uh, no, no, I don't want anything to eat. Thanks." Arthur turned away from the scents of the kitchen that would at any other time smell mouth-watering. He turned his head a little bit to the side and saw Lovino chopping up some tomatoes very sloppily with a rather large knife.

"God damn it!" Lovino yelled, holding his pointer finger close to his mouth as little beads of blood dripped down his hand. "Ughhh! Damn this hurts! Feli! I need a band aid!" He started walking over to the Italian who was happily stirring his pot of pasta. Then, suddenly a very excited Antonio skipped over to Lovino with an obviously drunk and annoying Prussian.

"Goodness, mi amor! What happened to you? Are you okay! Would you like me to kiss your booboo?" Antonio quickly walked over to Lovino and kissed his finger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" He jumped back and quickly slapped the worried Antonio. Lovino, noticing his face was on fire, looked down sheepishly and mumbled a nearly inaudible apology. Again Arthur tried to leave, and successfully made it back through the kitchen door and into the loud music and flashing lights of the sparkle party.

He followed the wall to his right, figuring he would eventually find another door, which he did. He opened it up and found his long awaited peace and quiet. The closed door blocked out much of the sound and all of the light from the main room, leaving Arthur to make his way through the pitch dark. He then tripped on the first step of a staircase he didn't know existed and smashed his face on one of the higher steps. _Dang it, I might as well just sleep here. I don't feel like getting up anyways. Now my head hurts twice as much. _He groaned, shifted himself, and tried once again to get comfortable. It didn't work, however, as he ended up lying on the floor at the base of the stairs, curled up into a tight ball.

He somehow fell into a fitful sleep and woke up when he felt warm arms lift him and bring him up the stairs, his head resting on the soft stranger's chest. He didn't bother opening his eyes since it was pitch black anyway, and it just felt so nice in the strong arms. He was soon laid down on a soft bed, a duvet covered him, and he was being tucked in. He was hugged and opened his eyes just in time to see a blond kiss his forehead. The blond, noticing that Arthur had opened his eyes, blushed a deep scarlet.

"Uhmm…uhhh…sorry Arthur…I didn't mean…to…you know…" Arthur nodded as he also felt his face warm up.

"It's quite alright. Thank you for bringing me to a room with a bed. The floor was quite uncomfortable," Arthur replied.

"Well that's what heroes do! I mean, you were just lying on the cold floor, and you were actually shivering, dude! You were kinda…you know…cute curled up in a ball. I just wanted to huggle you, man." Arthur's blush deepened. "Plus, if I hadn't picked you up, then Francis would have and I think we both know what would happen after that." Alfred got up and left, waving at the door and giving a huge grin. "G'night! You can stay here 'till tomorrow. And by the way, that's my bed." He quickly closed the door, leaving Arthur with an even deeper blush.

Just as he was drifting off into dreamland, the door once more opened, but rather slowly. Arthur could hear the creak, but didn't open his eyes. He was so close to dreaming that he didn't realize anything was amiss, even when footsteps padded close to the bed and stopped right next to him.

"Honhonhon, mon cher, are you sleeping? That is good." The voice sent a little shiver down Arthur's spine. He knew that voice. _That bloody frog!_ _What is he doing here? Is he going to…no, let's not think of that. _He quickly tried to push that thought away but it was, actually, very possible. _Would he really try that in Alfred's house? What about in his _bed? The thought was bouncing around inside Arthur's head when he heard Francis whisper something and leave. He finally registered what he had heard. Francis had said "I love you". _He _said _I love you_ to _Arthur. _He really didn't have any comments on that besides that it disgusted him. Well…he did kind of think it was sweet. _Wait! What in bloody tarnation was he thinking? And besides, Francis says that to everyone and he only means it when he's talking to Matthew. Phew! What a relief._

He slowly drifted back into sleep after he suddenly forgot about everything that happened and thought only about what was happening in his very, _very_ unusual dream.

In his dream, created in a drunken mind, nothing made sense, as it usually didn't. There were unicorns everywhere, but that wasn't unusual for Arthur. The strange part was that they were all hornless and paid him no attention whatsoever, save peeing on his foot. There were also many people, all speaking in different languages at the same time. _No, wait, don't all speak at once, I can only speak in potato! _None of them listened, all ignoring him, which is what he hated most. He couldn't stand being ignored, it was one of his worst fears, second only to Russians. _Listen to me you wankers! _Arthur cried, tears pouring down his face. He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably as he was completely and utterly shunned.

* * *

><p>"WANKERS!" Arthur sat bolt upright in bed, only now noticing he had been sweating and nearly peed his pants. He heard a soft snore and looked to the side only to see a sleeping American facing away from him curled in the duvet and sheets. He almost screamed, surprised that Alfred had actually decided to sleep in the bed <em>next<em> to him. _Well, _he thought, _it is his bed, but still, this is unacceptable!_ Arthur only noticed then that Alfred had been sleep talking.

"Mmm...hmmm…this ice cream is awesome…dude…thank you…Arthur…" The young male stirred in his sleep and turned to face Arthur, making him jump a little.

"I must get up to wash my face," he mumbled to no one. "What time is it, anyway?" He looked over to the clock and saw it was 6:31 in the morning. He carefully slipped his feet over the side of the bed, so as to not awaken the quite annoying and obnoxious American who was breathing softly. Arthur couldn't help but notice that Alfred had left his dirty glasses on and took them off, folding them and putting them on the bedside table. To do that, though, he had to lean over Alfred so far that he nearly fell. He got off the bed and opened the door, wincing at the overly loud creek in the silent house. The stairs didn't make noise, to the young Briton's relief, as he proceeded to living room. Opening the door, his jaw dropped. There, on the floor with blankets spread everywhere, were about twenty sleeping boys. They were all sprawled about and several were snoring. A few, he noticed, were snuggling a little too closely under the blankets.

He had a difficult time picking a path between the sleeping drunkards to the kitchen, where he planned on making a delicious breakfast of scones and tea. In the kitchen he found two more sleeping forms leaning against the counter. He walked over only to discover that the two figures were, in fact, Ludwig and Feliciano cuddling close. Ludwig had been leaning against the lower cabinets and Feliciano was in his lap with Ludwig's large arms holding onto him tightly. They were covered in a blanket and the smaller male was saying "ve~" over and over again in his sleep. Arthur actually thought they looked quite cute together. He wasn't a fangirl like Elizaveta but he did kind of want to spy on the other boys snuggled closely after he had breakfast. That is if they didn't wake up before he had the chance. It was early in the morning and they all had hangovers including him, though. He wondered where Francis was and if he was snuggling next to someone he had been groping the night before. He also wondered if Alfred got drunk at all. Alfred didn't get drunk all that often.

He started by making the tea. When that was going, he made the scones and put them in the oven, thinking about how delicious they would be. They ended up coming out burnt to perfection. He had only just sat down and started to drink his tea and eat his scones, which were absolutely delightful in his mind, when he heard a loud noise.

He ran out the kitchen door and, forgetting about the mess of bodies squished together peacefully on the floor, tripped gracefully. He fell across at least three people, none of which even noticed because of their deep alcohol induced slumber. Arthur looked up just in time to see a figure dressed in black jump out a broken window with a limp body hanging over one shoulder.

The sun had just risen over the horizon and could be seen through the broken window, light bouncing off the glass and casting bright sparklies over the ceiling and walls. A few people turned over in their sleep, but only one got up.

_Why did it have to be him? Frog!_

"Oh my, what have we just witnessed, mon cher?" Francis asked in an odd way. Arthur couldn't help but suspect that he had something to do with this, although it probably wasn't a good assumption. In the meanwhile, Francis had been staring at something. Or should he say _someone_. Arthur glanced over to where the other was staring and almost facepalmed upon noticing who it was.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Peter?" Arthur asked angrily but confusedly about how a young boy could get into an adult party. Peter was leaning against the wall adjacent to where the other person had jumped through the window, which had left shards of glass on top of the seemingly dead bodies. Arthur only then noticed that Peter had a look of horror on his face, similar to what Alfred looks like while watching a not-so-scary horror movie. He moved closer slowly and bent down to grab Peter's hand when he saw small tears at the corners of his brother's eyes. "Peter, what happened? Are you okay?"

The young boy struggled to answer. Finally he said, "Sh-shut up, jerk f-face," but nonetheless got up and hugged Arthur tightly, wiping his wet face and dripping nose on the taller man's shirt. Arthur was surprised, but hugged the boy back anyway.

Gently pushing him away and squatting down to his eye level, Arthur asked him obvious question. "Can you tell me what happened? Did you see who it was?"

"I-I…" Peter took a shaky breath here. "I was just s-sitting here, watching everyone s-sleep, and I was g-going to draw on a few faces w-with my marker, but then I saw that b-big man peeking over the w-w-window ledge. He j-just _smashed_ the w-window with his large, huge, bouncy f-fat rolls." Arthur got an idea of who it could be.

"Okay. Did you see who he took with him?" Arthur asked almost already knowing the answer.

"Y-yeah. He t-took -sniff- Alfred's br-brother." Francis gasped and covered his face, starting to cry softly. He knew it. Marco did things like flirting with Matthew but he never tried anything like this before.

"Peter, thank you. I will take you home." Peter pouted and shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving. I don't want to." Arthur sighed. He couldn't leave until this situation was cleared up anyway.

"Fine, you can stay longer. But no trouble making. We need to find out where Marco took Matthew. I think I should go wake up Alfred. Francis, can you stay here with Peter?"

"No! I have to go find mon petit Matthieu! He must be so scared!" Francis dashed out the door, leaping over the drunkards on the floor.

"Just stay here, Peter. I'll be right upstairs." Arthur started up the staircase to Alfred's room and stopped at the door. He quickly opened and walked over to the sleeping figure on the bed. "Alfred? Alfred, wake up. We have an emergency." he nudged Alfred lightly.

"Wh…what is it?" Alfred opened his eyes. "Well its way too early to be up, dude, I need sleep. Heroes need to be rested," he mumbled, eyes drifting closed again.

"Alfred, really, this is a real emergency. This is _not_ a drill. GET UP ALREADY!" Arthur grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bed and letting him hit the floor, hard. Alfred, realizing this was indeed not how Arthur would usually handle a situation in which he refused to get up, cooperated. They ran down stairs, Arthur still holding onto Alfred.

"Matthew was kidnapped by Marco just two minutes ago," Arthur told him as they ran through the living room, trying their best not to trip over the still unconscious party guests.

"But I didn't invite Marco," Alfred complained.

"I know. He broke through a window and scared Peter half to death."

Just as they got to the front door and looked down both ends of the street, they saw Francis coming around the corner carrying a very confused Canadian. Francis's face showed anger, if not hatred.

"You found him! Mattie, are you okay?" Alfred asked, him now doing the dragging as he sprinted at full speed to the two men.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew almost screamed at Alfred, looking angry.

"Well…I thought…you know…that he did something…why else would he kidnap you?" Alfred said a little confused.

"He didn't kidnap me. He just wanted to talk to me but he couldn't since you never let me hang out with him and you didn't invite him to your party. He wanted to have some ice cream and talk and have fun!" The Canadian looked like he would explode. "I was having fun but then you!" he pointed up to Francis who was still holding him. "You came and _you _kidnapped me! Put me down!" Francis obeyed for once.

"I was worried about you, mon cher!" Matthew took a minute to calm down.

"I know, I know…" He hugged Francis lightly.

"Well you guys want to go back inside and get something to eat? Dudes! I'm starving. And I have a great idea. We can draw on everyone's face!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly. Arthur thought that would be rude but he kind of wanted to see that happen. He wanted to see everyone pissed at Alfred and attack him. Arthur nodded and decided to walk back in to gaze at the sleeping boys. Something caught his eye as he was looking over the them. He walked over to a certain pair. Gilbert was laying on across Vash and it looked like he couldn't breathe. Vash was wiggling a bit, and Arthur went over to drag the heavy Prussian off the much smaller body.

"Thanks," Vash said. Just then, several groans and moans sounded throughout the room. The others were apparently waking up.

"I'm hungry. Make me something, Tomato Bastard, and get _off_ me." Lovino said, pushing away a very clingy Spaniard.

"Liet," said another voice, "why don't you, like, love my total hotness?"

"Feliks, I know I'm from Lithuania, but I don't understand why you call me Liet. It's kind of racist." Toris said.

"Because it's, like, totally cute for you." Toris just shook his head.

Feliks was pinning Toris down on the ground and was talking. Arthur thought that was an odd way to have a conversation. He turned and saw Alfred blushing as Antonio attacked Lovino and smothered him with kisses. Lovino was kicking and trying to push Antonio off him.

"Hello there, Alfred." Arthur turned to see Ivan cupping Alfred's face, staring into his eyes.

"What are you doing to Alfred?" Arthur asked nervously.

"I am only trying to seduce him, that's all," Ivan said with a very scary grin. The face he made caused Alfred to duck out of his grasp and back up, quickly going to stand behind Arthur. Luckily for him, Gilbert was just standing up, drawing Ivan's eye away from the terrified American. Gilbert had drunk way too much alcohol and was still feeling its effects, subsequently causing him to sway and fall against Ivan.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Arthur and Alfred heard the Russian say as they quickly moved towards the kitchen, silently thanking Gilbert for his unwilling sacrifice. In the kitchen, Ludwig and Feliciano were already up and cooking. Feli was, not surprisingly, pouring many textured pasta into a pot of boiling water. The German man was cutting up some kind of sausage into nice round slices.

"Oh hello Alfred, Arthur. Ve are making food for everyone, Vurst und pasta. It's something like a 'thank you for the awesome party', or something." Ludwig said. He was quite hung-over.

"Oh! Awesome, dude! I'm sure everyone will like it, right Arthur?" Arthur nodded.

"It will be done shortly so maybe you should make sure everyone is avake and ready for food."

"'kay, dudes!" Alfred started walking and grabbed Arthur's arm to drag him back to the room with the drunks. Arthur was surprised to see that mostly everyone was awake and talking.

"Well I don't think we have to wake anyone up anymore, huh?"

"Yeah," Arthur nodded. There were a few couples making out for reasons Arthur did not understand. They all had hangovers and they all probably had bad breath. He noticed that Francis kept trying to kiss Matthew, who kept jerking away from him. Arthur laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that all of _them_," he gestured toward the couples, "are a little-" The mischievous grin forming on Alfred's face stopped Arthur short. He knew what that look meant. Alfred was thinking something, something he knew would frustrate, frazzle, and/or embarrass him.

Alfred's face was suddenly inches from his own, that grin still plastered to his face. There was nothing Arthur could do to stop him when he had some crazy idea in his mind. Closing his eyes, Arthur waited. And waited. And felt a hand tickle his bellybutton, his most ticklish spot. He burst out laughing uncontrollably, bending over and swatting away the hand at his midsection. When Arthur had calmed down enough to look up, Alfred started attacking him again, tickling him anywhere and everywhere he could reach. Arthur was laughing so hard and gasping for air so much that he fell onto the floor with a thump. Alfred was quick to tackle him while he was on the floor and continued to tickle him.

"St-stop! Al-Alfred," Arthur tried, "I ca-can't breathe!" At that moment Lovino walked over to them and just scowled.

"Geez! Don't do that here! Get a room or something!" Alfred looked up for a second, giving Arthur time to gasp for air, then started tickling him again.

"Okay, mi amor," Antonio said walking up to Lovino, "You really want me that much, don't you?" Antonio raised an eyebrow as Lovino blushed.

"I wasn't talking to you! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Antonio said nothing as he pulled Lovino away and out of the view of the two boys on the floor.

Finally Arthur began to fight back, reaching for Alfred's armpits, as he had easiest access to them. Apparently this was a weakness of his because he jerked and rolled over so that they were laying side by side.

"T-truce?" Arthur managed to say after they had both begun to lose energy.

"I win, but we'll stop for _you_." They just stared at the ceiling then, listening to each other breathe.

"Guuuu~" said Alfred's stomach. This caused Arthur to let out a soft giggle.

"Everybody, it's pasta time!" Feliciano walked into the living room only to find that almost everyone was making out and doing other dirty things. "Ve~ I said, everybody, it's pasta time!" Mostly everyone looked up and decided that they were hungry, especially Alfred, who was in fact one of the only people not attached to someone's face.

"Great, dude! I'm starving to death over here!" Alfred leapt up and ran over to Feliciano, who was pointing to the kitchen. Other people started getting up and slowly and hesitantly walked to the kitchen after Alfred. Arthur just sat up. He watched as Alfred came barging back out into the living room with two bowls of pasta, one in each hand. Arthur watched the way Alfred moved over to him, admiring his soft hair as it bounced up and down with his steps. The world seemed to go into slow motion as Arthur watched Alfred stride purposefully towards him, eventually plopping down beside him and handing him the bowl in his left hand. It took Arthur a second to snap out of his daydreams and take the steaming pasta, mouth watering from both the delicious smell and the pleasantly warm thigh pressed against his.

"What are you waiting for, dude, dig in!" Alfred said nearly unintelligibly as he stuffed food in his face, barely managing to breathe through the torrent of noodles. It was amazing that he didn't choke, what with the way he always talks and eats simultaneously. Arthur briefly felt a pang of worry for the American, silently wishing he would be just a bit more careful for his own wellbeing.

Arthur didn't know what to do. All he really did for the next few minutes was watch Alfred finish his huge bowl of pasta and ask for more while he slowly ate his own. Finally, Alfred finished shoveling food into his mouth and set the bowl down, looking a little sick. After a moment he burped and sighed.

"Aaaarthuuuuur, I'm bored! And I'm tired! Can I take a nap?" Arthur was confused as to why he would ask him something like that.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" He regretted his angry tone right away. Alfred pouted a little and laid back, resting his head on Arthur's lap. "W-what are you doing?" he almost screamed as he turned bright red.

"Chill, man. I just want to take a nap. Seriously dude, what did you think I was doing?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Well…umm…uhhh…" He was cut off by Alfred yawning and snuggling closer to him, trying to find a comfortable spot to rest his head so he could fall asleep. Arthur couldn't help but think that Alfred looked very, dare he say it, _cute_, all curled up like that. A small smile appeared briefly on Arthur's face but was quickly replaced by fear and a little bit of panic when a pair very familiar boots and the lower hem of a trench coat came into his field of vision. Dreading the face he knew he would see, Arthur looked up slowly but refused to meet the unwanted man's eyes.

"Excuse me, Arthur, I think you have something of mine, da?" Arthur was like a deer in the headlights, frozen as he was forcefully pulled sideways, out from under the sleeping boy's head. The peaceful Alfred didn't notice when one warm lap was replaced with a significantly colder one.

"H-hey, w-what are you doing? You can't-"

"Go away now, I have no need for you. Don't interrupt my special time with my little Alfred." Ivan gave Arthur a threateningly cold stare, causing shivers to run up and down his spine as the Russian began stroking the sleeping boy's hair. Arthur watched in fear as Ivan slowly and mischievously stroked Alfred's beautiful, golden hair, only a few inches away from him. He continued to watch while Ivan started petting Alfred like a cat as he curled up closer to Ivan, oblivious to the change. Arthur held his breath as the stroke went all the way down Alfred's body, then back to the head again. He wanted to scream and snatch his poor Alfie away from that creeper, but couldn't move.

"Mmmm. Artie, you're so cold, I'm shivering now." Alfred felt around a little and then opened his eyes, a bit confused. "Wait, when did you change your clothes?" He slowly looked up and the look of horror on his face made Ivan chuckle and say something in Russian that neither Alfred nor Arthur could understand. "Wha…? Ar-Arthur? Where are you?" Alfred had ended up saying that like a scared, lost child, looking for his mother. He started to panic and tried to turn around and looked a bit relieved when he saw Arthur. Though he soon realized that he was still in Ivan's lap and sat up quickly, only to be embraced from behind. "H-hey, let go!" Alfred began to struggle but strong arms kept him from moving more than an inch in any direction.

_Now he knows how helpless I feel when he won't let me go. Maybe this will teach him a lesson._ Arthur thought this while at the same time deciding that he should step in. So, naturally, he walked in the other direction. He went to go find Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gilbert, can you do me a tiny little favor?" Arthur asked the Prussian who was unsurprisingly drinking and whining yet again.<p>

"Nope, can't you see I'm busy with West right now? Go find someone else to play with you, I'm not interested, though I'm touched that you chose the Awesome Me." He was sitting in the kitchen with a rather annoyed German and a hyperactive Italian.

"But it's an emergency. That yellow bird of yours is out there, being picked on by that stupid Frog's Pierre! I think you should go and rescue him from that git!" Gilbert's eyes widened at the thought of his favorite little fluff ball being picked on by that sad excuse for a bird.

"GILBIRD! I'M COMING TO YOUR RESCUE!" He ran over to where Arthur motioned and started screaming complete German nonsense and cursing. Arthur walked after him so he could watch what would happen next. He found the Prussian looking around frantically, confused as to why he couldn't find Gilbird.

"Kolkolkolkolkol. You seem like you're looking for something, da? Well if it's Alfred you want, you can't have him. He is mine and only mine forever." Arthur winced at what the Russian said and thought that it was most certainly not true. Arthur stood there daydreaming about how it would feel to hold that obnoxious American in his arms and hug and kiss him. Arthur was awakened out of his trance by the sound of Ivan laughing once again. Arthur got an idea.

"Sorry, Gilbert, I have no choice. May peace be with you." Then he pushed the drunk Prussian toward Ivan, causing him to loose his balance and topple forward, face a mixture of confusion and terror at his inevitable fate. Arthur felt extremely guilty but knew it was for the best. He couldn't stand to watch so he pointedly looked only at his Alfred. He timed it just right so that when all hell broke loose by Alfred's head he grabbed his feet and pulled with all his might. It was surprisingly easy to dislodge Alfred from that maniac's grasp, so his extra force carried him backward and he fell hard on his butt.

"ARTHUR!" a very relieved American shouted as he gave Arthur a bone crushing hug. "Let's go, now!" Suddenly he was lifted up and half dragged out the front door. Alfred had had enough of the chaos and led Arthur to a park bench not far from the house. They both sat down. Very close to each other.

"Well that was horrible. Oh, but your face looked so terrified, I don't think I've ever seen you so scared in your life." Arthur laughed a little.

"It wasn't funny! Dude! That was hell! When I woke up I thought it was you and I was so happy but then I realized that it was that creep Ivan instead and that just ruined my day. I completely froze when I realized it was him petting me like that, not you. How did that happen!"

"Uh, he kind of just pushed me away and put your head in his lap. But did you say you were happy that it was me petting you?" Arthur glanced to the side with a look of uncertainty showing, only to notice Alfred was turning a nice scarlet color. Alfred's eyes slowly turned to look at Arthur and then he moved his whole body so he was facing him.

"Uhm… well I've been meaning to say this for a while, but I thought you'd think I was a creepy weirdo and think that I was crazy." Arthur also turned his whole body to face the other, he needed to hear this clearly. "Well, I-I like you. I've liked you for a while now and…" Alfred cut off what he was saying and seemed to gain courage. Arthur sat stunned, all the while his body heating up and his heart beating faster. His face was pulled up ever so gently by a hand on his chin, and his green eyes met sky blue ones.

"W-well I-" Arthur stopped when soft lips met his, and his entire world was filled with bliss.

**AN: We hope you liked our story, so please review! Reviews make us happy, like cookies do. With peanut butter chips. ^^**


End file.
